Gilded Lilys
The Gilded Lilys is a proposed television drama being created by ABC and Executive Producer Shonda Rhimes of Grey's Anatomy fame. Filming began on March 28th, 2012 and the pilot will air on ABC sometime during the 2012-13 season. The show is a period piece that revolves around the opening of the first luxury hotel in New York in 1895 and the intermingling of love, treachery and disdain between the classes set against a backdrop of vicious family rivalries, scandalous secrets and conflict and co-mingling of the classes. Plot At The Lillian, New York's grandest hotel, forbidden love is checking in. After a year away in Paris, Violet Langton Lily (Sarah Bolger - The Tudors) - a beautiful young socialite from the renowned Lily family - gets blindsided by love on a New York-bound luxury liner. His name is John Kidd (Matt Long - Mad Men, The Deep End), a handsome and mysterious man whom Violet's family definitely wouldn't approve of. Promised to the heir of a very prominent family, Violet was raised to find a man of acceptable class and stature. This sudden yet profound encounter, with working-class John Kidd, makes her question everything including her future. Ultimately, Violet will have to choose between what her heart wants, and what her family expects. Back in New York, Violet returns to discover her father, Edwin Lily (Brian O'Byrne - Prime Suspect, Mildred Pierce), has sunk the family fortune into the construction of the City's first Luxury Hotel, The Lillian. Eager to get in on the action and attention, Edwin's brother, Julius Lily (John Barrowman - Torchwood), offers to become equal partner and financier, much to Edwin's chagrin. Through years of reckless behavior, Julius has earned a reputation for being a playboy and lout. He's the Black Sheep, and this is his chance at familial redemption. And he's willing to get it no matter the cost. Meanwhile, the "downstairs" at The Lillian is awash in its own strife. Struggling against society's class limitations, Abigail, Violet's Maid (Madeline Zima - Californication) and Jasper, Foot Man to Julius (Maury Sterling - Homeland) are trying to break into high society. From Executive Producers Shonda Rhimes and Betsy Beers (Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice and Scandal) and creator KJ Steinberg (Executive Producer of Gossip Girl) comes a fresh look at a golden world, full of glamorous galas, sibling rivalry, dangerous liaisons, and murder. (Source - ABC Program Development Guide) Cast *'John Barrowman as Julius Ashford Lily', the charming son of the central family in the show. *'Blythe Danner as Caroline Lily', the ruthless but wickedly funny matriarch who has ruled the roost of New York society for decades. *'Sarah Bolger as Violet Langton Lily', the wealthy, aristocratic and rebellious daughter of hotel owners Edwin and Elizabeth Lily. *'Madeline Zima as Violet's personal maid. *'Matt Long as John Kidd, a lower-class survivor with an adventurous spirit and a romantic soul. *Brian O'Byrne as Edwin Lily. Edwin decides to open the luxury hotel after a scandal hits his family. *Brigid Brannagh as Elizabeth Lily, a matriarch of the Lily family. *Maury Sterling as Jasper' *'Matt Lauria as Charlie''', the nephew of a millionaire and boyfriend of the rebellious Violet Lily. Credits *Production Company - ABC Studios *Executive Producer/Writer - KJ Steinberg *Executive Producers - Shonda Rhimes and Betsy Beers Filming Locations Gilded Lilys has started shooting at the Boston University Castle (Official Site) BU castle gilded lilys.jpeg|The Castle BU castle gilded lilys hall.jpeg|The Great Hall Links *Gilded Lilys IMDb page *Shonda Rhimes IMDb page